The present disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion element, a photoelectric conversion apparatus having the photoelectric conversion element, and a solid-state imaging apparatus having the incorporated photoelectric conversion apparatus.
Photoelectric conversion elements such as image sensors normally have a structure in which a photoelectric conversion unit is held between two electrodes. The output from a photoelectric conversion element (e.g., electric current), which is not dependent on time, is detected as steady output (steady current). This is because semiconductor materials for example of silicon (Si) accumulate carriers instantaneously and give steady current under the electric field at the intensity generally used.
Image sensors having a photoelectric conversion unit made of an organic semiconductor material are known, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-100797 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1). Such an image sensor has an organic photoelectric conversion layer held between at least two electrodes, and the organic photoelectric conversion layer contains a quinacridone or quinazoline derivative.